The Begetting Day Gift
by GwennielOfNargothrond
Summary: Fingolfin persuades Feanor to make something nice for Finarfin's begetting day. Feanor, the mastermind, is devious and poor Finarfin is in for a nasty surprise...


Notes on names: father's name / mother's name = sindarin name  
Curufinwë / Feanáro = Feanor  
Nolofinwë / Aracáno = Fingolfin  
Arafinwë / Ingalaurë = Finarfin

_I know there's a lot of wonderful family tales from the time of the Trees. However, most of them tend to revolve around the family of Feanor, thus I decided to write something from the childhood of the sons of Finwë... even though I had difficulties to decide the ages of the kids.  
As some of you might know, Elves celebrated Begetting Day instead of Birthday. The begetting took place about a year before the birth. _

_Read and enjoy! =)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Begetting Day Gift**_

The day that had been waited for so eagerly was here. For days there had been silent sneaking, hidden business, and an air of secrecy in the house of Finwë, King of Noldor. Preparations for the feast to celebrate the Begetting Day of his youngest son had begun a long time ago and finally everything was ready. Arafinwë's waiting had not been in vain and everything would be glorious.

"Indeed he looks kingly," Finwë exclaimed proudly.  
"It doesn't seem to be a day since you were born," Indis said again. "And you are soon on your eleventh year!"

Sweet little Arafinwë beamed at his parents. Trying to behave according to his name, "noble Finwë", he strutted in the halls and the courtyards as a king, but as his elder brother I knew how long he had waited for the day and the big surprises in his honour. "I feel like a Vala!" he had said the other day. I had would have shushed him and told him not to compare himself with the great ones; but frankly speaking, he was dear to me and I didn't feel like ruining his joy.

Our half-brother on the other hand wasn't half as enthusiastic. He stood leaning at the wall rolling his eyes.  
"Will the feast start soon?" he asked. "So that we'd get this over," he muttered. Arafinwë bit his lip and Finwë glanced at his sons. Indis' smile faded a bit and she took Arafinwë into her arms and left the room. Finwë walked to his son with an expression both friendly and firm - as always when he scolds his children.

"My son," he said. "my firstborn."

"Father," Curufinwë said with a voice of affection looking up at the King.

"Please refrain yourself from ruining your brother's big day."

"Half-brother's," Curufinwë corrected his father who merely nodded.

"It would bring me great joy to see my sons in friendly terms with each other," he finished and left Curufinwë - and me. I must say my own wishes matched the ones of my father quite well.

Curufinwë sat down on the floor with a sulky look on his handsome face. "What is it _now_?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Oh, don't think you can hide your thoughts from me, Nolofinwë," he scoffed. "And when will the party start?" he asked again.

"In some hours," I answered. "So we will still have time to dress up or finish our Begetting Day gift..." I said trying to be helpful and polite.

"But I don't have a gift," my half-brother said, "nor will I make one." Hardly surprising. But I thought of poor Arafinwë and our father's words.

"But please, Arafinwë will be disappointed," I cried but Curufinwë shook his head with a laugh. "Deep down he likes and admires you," I insisted. "As a role model, you know."

Curufinwë's laughter faltered and he eyed me with a suspicious look. I knew he was easier to persuade by the means of flattering him, but my words were true. My little-brother - and I too - had a great respect for him. And often we hoped for that one day he would act more like a brother of ours.

Now that I had caught his attention Curufinwë no longer ignored me. Instead he looked at me so intensely it seemed as if the fire within him would escape through his eyes. I looked away from them; intimidated I shifted my weight from foot to foot. No wonder he was also named Fëanáro.

"Are you going to give him anything?" asked trying not to anger my at times frightening brother.

"Ara would probably be happy, but what's in it for _me_?"

I bit my lip: "Making him happy makes you happy..." I begun but Curufinwë smirked scornfully.

"That's mumbo jumbo!"

"And it would be so easy for _you _who are so talented to put together something nice for him; a toy or a pretty decoration," I insisted now trying fiercely to stand up for the little one.

"I guess I could make something in the forge," Curufinwë contemplated. "Some badge or some ring..." he curled his lips deviously as he pondered. "_That_ is a good idea! I will design him a ring with some appropriate symbol... Yes, I'll go to the forge. Will you come with me?"

I was surprised but I followed him. As I said, I found him a bit scary but I also looked up to him and I wanted to see him forging; he was after all the most talented smith I knew.

We went down to the workshop and Curufinwë started working.

"I'll make him a ring with an emblem of some sort."

"How kind," I said - meaning it.

"And I'll make him a second if he wants to," my brother went on and I started to worry that he was up to no good. But he continued telling: "It'll be a crown, which will symbolise his nobility - after all he_ is Ara_finwë, Noblefinwë!" he grinned at me. "On the other hand he is _not_ the heir," he muttered under his breath and turned back to his work which he had now begun forming. "He has taken the title of the _eldest_ son."

"It was father who gave him that name," I pointed out quietly and my brother turned dangerously quiet.

"Usurping snake," he hissed between his teeth but then his eyes shone again which meant he was content and resolute.

"Don't call my brother a snake," I pleaded him. "Those who call someone a snake are snakes by heart them-," He shot a nasty look at me.

"Will you quit with the proverbs?" he spat out and I quieted a bit offended. "The little Snake with a crown and -" he stopped and looked up. "It is _me _whohas the crown... Am I a snake, eh? So be it, Nolo. I have the crown but Ara tries to take it from me."

"Can't you make it something nice?" I asked making a sad face.

Curufinwë would have shot the nasty look at me again, but amazingly enough he merely sighed. "Let's make it a crown with a flower," he declared after a pause. "Are you happy?"

I nodded. "And so will Arafinwë be."

"Not when I tell him what all this symbolises," came the reply and I understood that he had twisted his promise. My ever wise Curvo - I had been too starry-eyed and it saddened me to think of how my little brother would feel when he heard Curufinwë's mockery.

I left him to his work and walked away. The light of the trees shone still on the courtyard, but my heart was at unrest. I saw Arafinwë skipping to greet me.

"Where were you?" he asked. I smiled at him but didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you be making yourself ready for the party?" I asked him to change the topic, but he shook his head.

"I've done everything I have to; I have helped everywhere, dressed myself combed my hair-", he waved his blonde hair, "-you see? What more is there to do?"

"If you wear your formal clothing now it might get dirty if you play," I pointed out. Arafinwë smiled and went inside.

"It won't!" he called happily, and I felt terrible knowing that his good mood would soon be ruined if I didn't act soon.

However that was easier said than done; Curufinwë had locked the door to the forge and wouldn't let me enter; I knew better than to start arguing with him about it and I didn't want to ask father to interfere. I went to the garden where mother was. She smiled when she saw me coming:

"Aracáno!" she exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise."

I muttered a greeting and she frowned a bit:

"What is it?" she asked. "And don't come with a 'nothing' because I can see your mind," she continued when I opened my mouth to say exactly what she had guessed I would.

"What is your gift to Ingalaurë?" I asked instead.

"You won't tell him then?"she asked, "No? well, I and Finwë are giving him a horse of his own."

"A horse? That is something he has been talking about for quite some time."

Mother nodded: "It is Oromë we shall thank - it is one of his horses. Ingalaurë is a good rider, so why not give him his very own horse? Poor child has often said something about not always wanting to use a horse from the stables..."

My mother continued her talking but I fell into my own thoughts. Maybe the horse would make up for Curufinwë wrecking up the joy.

The feast was indeed fabulous. There were so many people and Arafinwë was the centre of all attention. Normally Curufinwë would have been sulking by himself in a corner or with his friend, or mingling with the relatives of his mother Míriel; this time he looked suspiciously content as he conversed normally with everyone else. He probably wanted his present not to be revealed until at the very last because I didn't notice him even mention it. And I held an eye on him throughout the whole time. I wondered how father would react when Arafinwë would receive the unexpected gift and the hidden meaning be revealed. Sadly for us younger siblings, father had a weak spot for his eldest one.

Arafinwë eyes shone as he opened all the gifts and received his presents. His smile shone as the light of Laurelin as he saw his horse and he thanked everyone several times. But when everyone thought all the gifts had been given Curufinwë Fëanáro stepped forward hiding his smug smile.

"I too wish to present a gift to my brother," he said and everyone quieted. No one would have thought that the proud son of Míriel would show such goodwill to his rival.

Hesitating Arafinwë looked at mother and father for support, but then revived his smile:

"I thank you," he replied in his lordly fashion he had been practicing.

"And I'm happy that even you celebrate this day with us," Finwë added looking at his sons with approval. Curufinwë's eyes shone as he walked up to his brother and he bit his lip not to grin too much. I stood stiff waiting for what would soon happen. My dear Arafinwë, how I loved him; nothing evil must befall, nothing should ruin his big day. But in spite of my protective instinct I could do nothing save watch in fear.

A little box was put on the table. Arafinwë opened it eagerly and yet cautiously. He reached for the bottom and took up the gift and gasped. In his palm was a little silvery ring he looked at eyes wide open. The ring was like two serpents, whose eyes were emeralds, and their heads met beneath a crown of golden flowers, that the one upheld and the other devoured. My stomach turned as I understood the meaning; Snake-Arafinwë usurping the kingship from Curufinwë. Sadness crept into my heart.

A smile spread over Curufinwë's face as he looked at Arafinwë's a bit puzzled face.

"I'll make you a second one if you want to," Curufinwë offered deviously.

"It is truly beautiful and well crafted," Arafinwë answered.

"Do you wish to hear the symbolism?"

"I would very much like to hear it-" Arafinwë said, "- because this is among the prettiest things I have ever been given." Curufinwë smirked even broader. Arafinwë looked at his half-brother eagerly.

So Curufinwë stepped forward and gave one last smirk to me before he clearing his throat:

"The snake, " he began as everyone looked questioning at him, "is-"

Just as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the revelation he hesitated.

"The crown-," he began again but got no further.

"The flowers-," he made one last attempt, before quieting and biting his lip. He looked around him, at his father, at Indis, at me. I thought I saw a brief glance of something that looked like sorrow in his eyes. Then:

"Happy begetting day, Arafinwë Ingalaurë," he finished.

Everyone - and most of all I - stood a little overwhelmed by the unexpected words. But Arafinwë stood up and walked up to Curufinwë. "How can I thank you, brother?" he said and took his hand. Now it was Curufinwë's turn to look surprised. And my dear Arafinwë drew breath and said: "You have shown kindness only a son of Míriel could show; that you make me something so precious despite our disagreements." And then he hugged him.

"The emblem would be beautiful enough to be a badge of my house," the child said - and his elder brother smiled a bit and his eyes shone again, only this time with warmth and not coldness.

"You're welcome," he said, and in relief I saw that there was kindness in him too.

* * *

_The end_


End file.
